1. Field
The invention is in the field of displays giving the appearance of or representing trees and particularly giving the appearance of a Christmas tree. Thus, the field includes the field of artificial Christmas trees.
2. State of the Art
There are many types of artificial Christmas trees currently available, some with built-in lights or light displays. There are also Christmas tree light sets and ornaments that generate bubbles in a tube full of fluid. Further, there are large displays that include bubble tubes and bubble walls where bubbles rise through fluid in such tubes and walls. However, applicants are not aware of any Christmas trees or other display trees which themselves incorporate a bubble display as part of the tree itself.